


Sleep Tight

by WritingTakesTime



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, King Xander, King’s consort Laslow, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, and how much he loves them, just Laslow thinking about his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTakesTime/pseuds/WritingTakesTime
Summary: If someone had told him a few years back that he would end up marrying the love of his life— a king no less— and would have two beautiful and healthy children in a world of peace he would never believe them. But that was the truth and he was so happy, he wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world.





	Sleep Tight

Laslow smiled and hummed gently as he brushed his daughter’s hair, his movements slow and quiet to help lull his little princess to sleep. It seemed to work, Soleil’s eyes were dropping closed every few seconds, the toys in her hands falling to the bed as her grip faltered. Laslow chuckled as she began to lean forward, eyes closed, and caught her, he carefully laid his daughter down to sleep and put the toys and brush away, careful not to make any noise while he leaned in to kiss her forehead. 

When he was finished he smiled and turned to look at Soleil from the door, heart swelling with happiness. To think that he, a helpless mercenary who was raised in the apocalypse, who grew up thinking all he'd ever do in his life was kill... to think he actually got the happy ending he'd always dreamed of. He looked down at the wedding ring on his finger and ran his thumb across it. 

If someone had told him a few years back that he would end up marrying the love of his life— a king no less— and would have two beautiful and healthy children in a world of peace he would never believe them. But that was the truth and he was so happy, he wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world. He blew a gentle kiss towards his daughter and closed the door quietly, heading to Siegbert’s room. 

When he opened the door gently he smiled, seeing his little boy already asleep on the bed, a book laying open beside him. He wasn’t even under the covers, Laslow was sure he’d fallen asleep while reading. He walked towards the bed and took the book from Siegbert’s hands, gently moving him so he could drape the covers over his body. Siegbert was out like a light, only whining softly when Laslow moved him, but not waking up. Laslow leaned in and kissed his son’s forehead, making sure he was properly tucked in before exiting the room quietly. 

As he walked towards his and Xander’s room he couldn’t help but remember the day Siegbert was born. Everyone was excited, rushing around the palace and getting everything ready, finishing the remaining touches on the baby’s room. And when Siegbert was finally handed to Xander his husband had lit up, gazing down at Siegbert with such love and adoration. Laslow could understand, he fell in love with both his children the moment he laid eyes on them. 

Laslow had wanted to carry Siegbert too, but refused Xander’s offer to take him, knowing how badly Xander wanted to hold his son. The king didn’t let him go all day, and everyone had been so excited to meet the him. Laslow had to admit he had been very protective, they’d both made sure everyone that got close to Siegbert was healthy and only Xander’s siblings had been allowed to carry him, but thankfully everyone understood why. 

At the end of the day when they had laid Siegbert to sleep they’d both slept in his room, tending to his every need. The servants assured them they could rest and that they would take care of Siegbert but they had wanted to be there for their baby at least for the first day. Laslow remembers waking up a few times just seconds before Siegbert would start crying, Camilla and Selena called it father’s instincts, and he was inclined to believe them, because it happened several times. 

Soleil’s birth was just as exciting. When the princess was born and handed to him instead of Xander he had been shocked, but both the nurses and Xander had assured him it was fine for him to take her first. The moment she was placed in his arms he couldn’t look away, he cradled her gently, and he couldn’t help but think she fit perfectly in his arms, just like Siegbert had. He had cried even harder than when Siegbert was born, because she looked like him, she looked like his mother. The little tuffs of hair on her head were barely there, but so distinctively pink that Laslow couldn’t help but cry. 

They had coddled her all day just like with Siegbert, the whole castle loved her as well, and Laslow knew she’d be just as spoiled as Siegbert, if not more. Soleil had been a more active baby, she opened her eyes rather quickly and was very happy all around. Laslow loved playing with her and watching her coo and laugh happily at everything he did. 

Laslow sighed as he reached his room, tired from the day’s events. He’d done so much, hadn’t stopped working since he woke up, but that was fine, anything for his family. He closed the door quietly and smiled sadly as he saw his husband asleep on his desk, leaned back against the chair with Snow sitting across his lap. 

He walked over to his husband and grabbed Snow, who meowed in protest but otherwise let him move her. He placed her down on their bed and pet her head, watching her lay down before turning back to his husband. 

“Xander.” He shook the King’s shoulder softly, watching his husband open his eyes slowly. “Come to bed dear, or you’ll be stiff in the morning.” 

“What time is it?” Xander asked groggily, blinking the sleep from his eyes. 

“Around nine darling, time to go to sleep.” Laslow knew it was early for Xander, but considering he fell asleep he supposed it was time for him to get his rest. 

“I need to finish this,” At Laslow’s look he continued, “but I suppose it can wait until morning. I am rather tired.” 

Laslow smiled at his king, leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek before telling him to change. They both slipped into their night clothes easily before laying under the covers, quickly searching for one another in the darkness. Laslow laid his head on Xander’s chest, closing his eyes and whispering goodnight to his husband. 

“I love you Xander.” He whispered, “Goodnight.” 

As he fell asleep he gently felt a kiss being placed on his head, and soft whispers of love and gratitude that filled his mind with sweet dreams in the night to come.


End file.
